Izzy and Lindsay
Overview Although the two scarcely converse, Izzy and Lindsay become good friends during their time on Total Drama Island. On occasion Lindsay is scared by Izzy's wild, unpredictability. During Total Drama Action, the two begin to distance as friends with the two growing annoyed at each other more often. They did not interact in Total Drama World Tour, aside from the opening sequence. Total Drama Island Dodgebrawl During the campfire ceremony, Izzy and Lindsay are both relieved when Izzy's name is called to exemplify her being safe. Not Quite Famous Lindsay tells Izzy how much she loves musicals. The Sucky Outdoors Before the Screaming Gophers head into the woods for the night, Izzy tells Lindsay about the bear she once found rummaging through her garbage. She mentions spaghetti noodles resembling "blood and guts," and verifies that Lindsay has not eaten spaghetti since arriving to camp. When Izzy goes missing during the "bearattack," Lindsay sadly realizes that the bear may have already eaten her. When the bear is revealed to be merely Izzy wearing a costume, Lindsay states that she is "so confused." Izzy is extremely amused by her prank, believing it to be funny. No Pain, No Game Lindsay is one of the few campers displeased to hear of Izzy's return, exclaiming "Oh no!" when she sees her ex-teammate for the first time since her elimination. Search and Do Not Destroy Izzy helps Lindsay retrieve her key from a beehive, though this ultimately results in both girls being stung by bees. Haute Camp-ture Izzy is happy for Lindsay when she the latter reveals she has made it onto a magazine cover. When Izzy urinates in the pool, Lindsay is disgusted; in response, Izzy matter-of-factly reminds her that the pool is chlorinated. Later on, Izzy got annoyed when Lindsay and the rest were voting for Leshawna, but says her name out loud as well. The Very Last Episode, Really! When Gwen has the lead in the final challenge, Izzy and Lindsay decide to team up to help their friend, Owen, win the grand prize, motivated by his promise of a party. They bring out a plate of freshly-baked brownies, then use an electric fan to guide the scent towards Owen. Once he smells it, his energy is immediately boosted and he wins the season. Both girls cheer him on when he wins. Total Drama Action Riot On Set During the acting challenge, Lindsay helps Izzy look like her role, an elderly woman, by applying makeup onto her face. However, Lindsay and the rest of the Killer Grips later become annoyed with Izzy's insistence to call her "E-Scope". Izzy also gets frustrated with Lindsay throughout the episode, constantly reminding her that Tyler is no longer in the game. The Sand Witch Project Izzy is upset with Lindsay's bossiness this episode and is particularly annoyed when Lindsay refers to the Grips as "Lindsay's team". Masters of Disasters Izzy, (already in a bad mood due to Owen's injury earlier in the episode), is frequently aggravated with Lindsay and Justin's naivety. Later in the challenge, she calls them both "loons". Full Metal Drama Lindsay is intrigued by Explosivo (one of Izzy's alter egos) and her suggestion to attack the Screaming Gaffers through the use of a "Trojan Taco." Although Lindsay acknowledges that she has a particular fondness for Mexican cuisine, she ultimately decides that Explosivo's plan is unfeasible. Later, Lindsay and Beth both vote for Izzy after being convinced to by Justin. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Among all the contestants' secrets that Izzy reveals to Sierra includes Lindsay having four ingrown toenails. Total Drama World Tour Opening Sequence Izzy dresses up as a polar bear and scares Lindsay away, laughing after she does so. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships